


Indifference

by JMK19360204



Category: Party personified - Fandom, Red British, personification - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMK19360204/pseuds/JMK19360204
Summary: 【我把持不住记几写无脑写了一点jb玩意 甚看，蓝橙 蓝第一视角。完全不会把握角色特点ooc全部来砸我，初来驾到 英政萌新，安详躺平。】
Relationships: Conservative Party / Liberal Democratic Party





	Indifference

我是保守党，人们本来就期望我无情。

面带微笑一直是他做的事情，虽然我也不觉得那是发自内心的。

我曾经放下尊严，为了组建联合政府抢在那个后生面前在自己的议题前让步，向他妥协；五年后选民对我的期待一成不变，他则像金融风暴后的股市一般，被打落进自由放任的海洋中直线下沉。

我应该救他？我没有权力干预任何不属于自己的事物

期待设计在牺牲上，统一建立在分裂上，你我都应该清楚。我剔除了一批批失落的留欧派，将自己打造成冷漠的叛徒、怀疑论者，背叛欧洲也背叛了自己的名字。联盟破碎，只有天平倾斜向右的立场依旧真实。他收留了那群被我赶出去的难民，正如他所坚信的一样，可笑。“自由民主党永远不会实践自由和民主”，九名席位从蓝渡到橙色，没有经过大选机制。道德、责任、选民意志，人们拿着名为德先生的刀架在我们脖子上，他们看不见未来，要我们去当拉下铡刀的刽子手。时代推动并被推动，议会犹豫、权力僵持；这场演出中我是黑脸，白脸自然是他、他们——亲欧又支持少数群体，一切的一切又将他至于与我倒立的一头——啧，温和的中间摆渡人。我和你在坐标轴中分明相差不远不是吗？多佛海峡也只有三十三千米的垂直距离，对岸的两个国家又有多少年兵戎相向？小心翼翼照料的伤可以轻易二次受创，因为疤痕已经留下；岛屿大陆的间距在不断被拉长，议会是一场举行了三年拔河拉锯赛，而我，背着1741万张退欧选票站在不列颠岛的心脏上。

我还是我，他还是他；我穿起我的冷漠，他戴上他的慈悲。轮盘转起背靠背，蒙住双眼枪上膛，倒计时起四三二，脑浆涂地众哄笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 咱写这个的时候还没脱欧。。就，一把鼻涕一把泪（


End file.
